This invention generally relates to fuel vapor recovery systems and more particularly to a filler neck hose that provides a vent path for fuel vapor from the tank being filled to a vapor recovery, fuel dispensing nozzle.
In the activity of refueling tanks, fuel loss in the form of vapor is considered to be measured in the thousands of tons per year and this waste, as well as the obvious hazard and polluting effect, is being countered by various vapor recovery schemes. These schemes generally include duel hoses connected between the fuel pump supply and the dispensing nozzle, one hose carrying fuel to the nozzle while the other provides a return path for fuel vapor. While manufacturers of fuel delivery systems are concentrating efforts in the development of vapor recovery pumps and nozzles, tank manufacturers are concentrating efforts in the development of crash-proof fuel tanks. In this circumstance, the instant invention bridges a gap that exists between the above mentioned efforts by providing a filler neck that is adapted to crash-proof tank assemblies while also providing a means to vent fuel vapor from the tank in the process of being filled. The invention eliminates multiple connections necessary on externally vented fuel tanks of the prior art.
The advantages of the invention will become evident from the description that follows when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts bear like reference numerals.